The scope of studies on folk-medicine and other health beliefs and practices, is undergoing a qualitative change in the United States as more behavioral scientists take up research and teaching positions within medical schools, and as practicing physicians, psychiatrists and other health care providers write about clinical problems encountered among clients who adhere to them. These cultural residues, variously referred to as "boundary", "alternative", or "non-orthodox" health beliefs and practices are believed common among various ethnic groups, especially among the Black and the poor. However, evidence tends to support the contention that folk medicine and other health beliefs and practices are no respector of ethnic, socio-economic, or educational levels in our society. This survey of Folk medical and other health beliefs and practices will have the multifaceted objective of documenting and describing (a) the prevalence and frequency of their use, (b) reasons for resorting to them, (c) remedies used and the manner in which used, (d) contexts and patterns of use that affect the conventional licensed health care and treatment system and (e) sociopsychological characteristics of clients and practitioners consulted. Concomitantly, the study will explore, through indepth interviews observations, case studies and videotape films, the mental health implications of dual use of seemingly different health care systems. The study will consist of urban and rural populations randomly selected by a two-stage process. The first stage will consist of a random selection of households in which the female heads will be interviewed. The second stage will consist of individuals randomly selected from the adult members of the households in stage one. We propose to select 1000 urban and 500 rural residents in stage one, and 500 urban and 250 rural residents in stage two. This three year study will be conducted in Tennessee by a multidisciplinary team of behavioral scientists in the Department of Psychiatry. The first year will involve questionnaire construction, sampling and data collection; the second: completion of data collection and video-tape filming; the third: data analysis, video-tape film editing, case studies, handbook.